Even light casts a shadow
by mokaqueendemon
Summary: Will had a dark side before he met Nico, everyone has one.


_Disclaimer_ _: This MY OWN story, not mainly based off another's fanfic, or Uncle Rick's books_ Weeks passed and Will still hadn't eaten. He'd been in his cabin, alone, quiet, and in a depressive state wince he lost two of his closest brothers exactly three weeks ago. He didn't let anyone talk to him, and when they did, he'd push them away, only to ignore them. He'd searched and searched for two weeks, standing only on the disbelief that they were actually gone. He rarely slept, rarely ate. By the time he got back to camp he was cut and bruised, exhausted, quite thin from lack of food, and empty handed. He couldn't believe they were actually gone. He couldn't bear it, they were two of the closest two campers, no, people, he'd ever known. The only two who actually understood Will, who spoke to him, who knew almost everything about him. Before he knew that he was doing, he was running out of his cabin, down the path to the lake, rubbing an arm across his eyes to wipe the tears away. Within minutes, the chill of the lake's water surrounded him. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't care. He closed his eyes against the darkness of the deep water. He let the air out of his lungs, giving in to the pressure of the tons of water which surrounded and pressed down onto his body. He doesn't fight, he sinks. He sits at the bottom of the lake. He liked it, it was quiet, he couldn't be bothered, and he was just one step closer to Lee and Michael… His lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen but he bites back the pain. Pain was nothing now. But his head felt like it was on fire, his brain screaming at him because of the oxygen deprificey. Before he could open his eyes, there was a pressure on his upper arms. It wasn't the water… It was hands. Someone was pulling him above water. He couldn't fight though, not because he didn't want to, he wanted to stay down here, but he had no strength. He opened his eyes just as his head broke the surface of the water, and he gasped, his lungs reflexively taking in oxygen. His lungs welcomed the air, but burned with every breath. He looked over, curious to see who pulled him from the water. For a second, the face wasn't familiar, his brain was still processing the oxygen. It was Percy. Will sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, part exhaustion, part annoyance, yet part relief. "Why did you do it, Will?" Percy hadn't sounded so irritated or angry before, though it didn't bother Will. He managed to keep a straight face, lack of emotion. It wasn't that he didn't want to reply, it was that he couldn't; his lungs and throat were still burning. Percy gave him a hard, yet light-tipped look, "Will.. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." He hesitated a bit, seeing the slightly annoyed look on Will's face, "Now hear me out. I've lost people too, Will. We all have. Remember.. Remember my mom?" Will nodded. He remembered Sally. He'd met her once, but he missed her just as much as everyone else did. Sally Jackson had died almost a year before, on September 21. She was in a horrible car accident, and was rushed to the hospital after she was picked from the car's remains. She was in critical condition, and not five hours later after about a million goodbyes, she passed at 3 am. Her condition was even too serious for a demigod to bear. Percy wasn't the same after she died, but if it weren't for Annabeth, he wouldn't be here himself. Annabeth and Percy were engaged to be married in the next few months, and Will was invited. He'd always wanted what Percy and Annabeth had, someone to lean on. Percy found his voice, "We've all lost someone. We all go through it.. It's comes with the package of being a demigod. We all hurt, and we all cry.. I know how it feels, man, I really do, but this isn't the right thing to do. Lee and Michael wouldn't want you to end it like this because of their misfortune. You're stronger and braver than this, Will. I know you are, I've seen it, and you just need to see it again. Can you do that, Will?" Will looked at Percy, the boy who had gone through so much at just twelve years old. He's saved Olympus, New York, Camp Half-Blood, and pretty much the whole world. Most of it was with the help of his friends, the other six, but he endured, he did it without a complaint. He knew what he was talking about. The weeks worth of emotions hit Will like a slap in the face, and he hugged Percy with a devastated sob, realization that Lee and Michael really were gone. Percy hugged Will back with surprise. Neither of them cared that Will had tears running down his face, or that he was actually hugging Percy. He just wanted to be understood, he was tired of being alone. Little did he know, that many a month later, he wouldn't be anymore. ~ About a month later, Will, Percy, most of the six, and quite a few others were sitting around the pavilion laughing and smiling. Annabeth and Percy planning for the wedding in two weeks, Will was to be the best man. Will almost never dropped his smile now, almost never said anything negative. He wanted the very best for everyone he met, and he was determined to make everyone around him smile. He did just that. _Part two?_


End file.
